


Bananas & Glitter.

by ladyfinnegan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a habit of stealing Sam from Dean and taking him to amusement parks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas & Glitter.

"Okay, Sam. You're gonna have to go to the library, because neither Bobby or Dad had anything on this monster."

"I'll take him." Gabriel popped out from nowhere.

"Oh no. Nuh uh." Dean furiously shook his head

"Aw c'mon, Deano!" Gabriel pleaded "I'll have Sammy-boy back in one piece! Scout's honor!"

Dean looked over at Sam, who was inadvertently giving him the puppy eyes.

"Son of a bitch" Dean muttered "Fine. Fine. Take him."

"Thanks, Dean!" Gabriel linked arms with the younger Winchester "I'LLBRINGYOUBACKSOMECOTTONCAND Y!" He quickly said

"Wha-?"

Whoosh.

"MOM! I WANT TO GO ON THAT RIDE!" A pudgy twelve year old, yelled with his mother in tow.

"Gabriel…" Sam slowly said "this isn't the library."

"Right you are, Mr. Samuel Tristan-"

"That isn't my middle nam-" Sam interrupted

"Winchester. This is Coney Island. One of the greatest amusement parks in the country, well in my opinion."

"Gabe, you can't just keep sneaking me away from cases to entertain your little whims."

"Sam" Gabriel put a hand to his chest "I am hurt. I just want you to have a little fun! Let that hair flow free!" He grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him along "Look, the Hurl-A-Whirl reopened!"

After about five hot dogs, eight rides on the Hurl-A-Whirl, four puke sessions, and one giant stuffed banana later Gabriel decides it's a good time to return Sam to the gatekeeper.

Sam laughed as Gabriel handed him the stuffed banana "This is the greatest thing I've ever seen"

Gabriel liked the way Sam's eyes lit up when he laughed "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

Gabriel couldn't stop himself; he grabbed Sam by his shirt collar to pull him down and kissed him. Tender, but deep.

"I'm sorry." He said after releasing Sam.

"Well, we should start going to the library more often." Sam said and kissed Gabriel once more.

"Dean!" Gabe called "I found a moose that I think belongs to you!"

Dean came out of the dingy motel kitchen and found this younger brother holding a giant banana and smelling like a teenage prom gone bad.

"You didn't take him the library, did you?"

Gabriel grinned "Of course not!"

Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke and piles of glitter

"I am really going to enjoy punching him some day." Dean said trying to wipe off the glitter from his face.


End file.
